(1) Field of Invention
This invention relates to light emitting devices, particularly to the package of such devices.
(2) Brief Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a prior art package for a light emitting device. The light emitting device 10 is mounted over a metal plate 11 with an extension to serve as the lead of the bottom electrode of the device 10. The top electrode of the device 10 is wire-bonded by wire 13 to a second metal plate 12 with an extension to serve as the lead for the top electrode of the device. The structure is sealed in transparent glue as shown in the side-view FIG. 2 for protection and improvement in reliability. The bottoms of the metal plates 11, 12 can be soldered to a motherboard for surface-mounting.
The drawback of the kind of package is that the package is fixed to the motherboard so the light can only be emitted in a direction perpendicular to the motherboard. Also, the package does not have heat-sinking provision.
An object of this invention is to provide a light emitting package capable of adjusting the direction of light emission. Another object of this invention is to provide a light emitting package capable of heat sinking.
These objects are achieved by extending the leads of the package into pin-shaped forks or thin-plate shaped forks. The number of leads can be two or more than two. The leads can be bent to emit light a desired direction. One of the leads is coupled to a tab for heat sinking.